


Losing Control

by Wizzy



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Guards, Loss of Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is close friends with the King's younger brother. But after an encounter with the older brother that makes her afraid to even see her best friend, how will her hot-tempered mother react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan Gone Wrong

_Where is he?_  I thought. I'd waited in the garden for two hours and he still hadn't shown up.  _He promised he'd meet me today._ I waited for my friend Samuel, but I had a feeling he wouldn't show up.

A few minutes passed by and he still didn't show up.  _Samuel where are-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp object bouncing off the back of my head. I turned to find a piece of paper folded in a way that would allow it to fly a bit of a distance. I unfolded it and found a note from Samuel. After reading it, I understood why he hadn't come today.

 

_Can't meet today. Logan says I'm confined to my room. He locked it and he's got the only key. I'm sorry. Maybe if you could get the key somehow and unlock the door I could meet you like we planned. I think he's got it up in his room. It's the door to left of the throne room._

 

 _Well, that ruins that._  I looked up towards the castle. All the guards seemed to be busy with something.  _They seem too busy to pay attention to someone as small as me. I bet I could get past them and sneak into Logan's room. Then I could get the key to let Samuel out._

I made my way up to the castle, quietly slipping past the guards. I quickly ran up the stairs, still staying out of sight. I looked back at the note to make sure I was heading the right way. In seconds, I found myself standing just outside of the door to Logan's room.

 _It must be tough for Samuel to have a king for an older brother. I certainly wouldn't want to stick around here if he were my brother._ I peeked through the keyhole, both to find the key and make sure he wasn't in there.

I turned the handle and, finding it not locked, silently slipped inside. I spotted a key laying on a small table on the left side of the room. I approached it, not thinking it at all suspicious that it'd been left out in the open and the door hadn't been locked.

As I reached for it, I felt a hand on my shoulder grab me and spin me around.

“You're not nearly as sneaky as you think you are,” a voice said to me. “I saw you before you'd even gotten inside the castle.”

I said nothing. I didn't even move. I was too afraid to even breathe. I had no idea what he would do. He could easily have me executed for breaking into his room, though that would cause some trouble within the kingdom.

“What are you doing in here?” Logan demanded. I quickly glanced down at the note in my hand and looked back up at him, still staying silent. He noticed this and ripped the note from my hand. He read it and crumpled it up.

“Exactly what I thought,” he said, throwing it to the side. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Being so close to him made me start to tremble with fear. He was much larger and stronger than I was. Not to mention that he was also the king. I was just a sixteen-year-old girl, I couldn't fight him no matter how much I wanted to.

“You do know that I have to punish you,” he started saying. “I can't let you just get away with sneaking into my room with the intention of stealing something from me.” He pulled me slightly closer and whispered one thing in my ear. “You brought this on yourself.  _No one is going to help you._ ”

He turned and threw me on the floor. I landed next to the edge of his bed. He held my arms slightly above my head with one of his hands, while the other rested on the back of my head, stroking my hair.

“If you do as I tell you then this will go easier for you.” It almost seemed as if he'd planned this. “If you don't cooperate, I will make this much harder for you. Now, will you do as I tell you?”

I was still too scared to say anything. I just nodded, thinking that it'd be better to just go along with what he wanted. He smiled at this, making me shiver.

“Good. Smart girl,” he was still smiling, which worried me. “You've been quiet so far, so let's see if your mouth is as smart as you are.”

It took me a moment to realize what he meant for me to do. I started to struggle, but that only caused him to tighten his grip on me.

“The more you fight it, the worse I will make it for you,” he reminded me. I stopped struggling and proceeded to do as he told me. As I did, he continued to stroke my hair as he had earlier, telling me that I was a 'good girl' and still maintaining his grip on my wrists.

 

Eventually he grew tired of this and threw me onto his bed. He pinned me down, making it clear that he wasn't done with me quite yet.

“Do you have any idea what it's like to watch you with him every day and not be able to do anything about it?” I turned away as he spoke.

“This  _will_  hurt you,” he stated fiercely, forcing me to look up at him. “The more you struggle, the more I will make it hurt you. If you scream, I will make it worse.”

I knew what he'd do the moment he'd thrown me down again. This time I wasn't going to go with it so easily. I struggled against him as much as I could.

Eventually I saw that it was getting me nowhere and only causing more pain for me. I finally gave up fighting and let him do as he pleased. The only thing I could do was cry and listen to the few things he had to say between his forceful kisses.

_You made me do this. Why do you have to torture me? It's agonizing watching you with him. You made me do it._

 

When he finally stopped, he kept me pinned. “Say my name,” he said. The calm, gentleness of his voice was terrifying. It was even scarier than his more forceful voice.

I stayed quiet. I was trembling too much to even whisper.

“Say it,” he said more fiercely than before.

“Logan,” I whispered, unable to do much more than that. My voice was shaking as much as I was, if not more.

“Say you love me.”

His next request shocked me. It wasn't just what he said, it was the way he said it. His voice was soft and gentle. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was almost loving and affectionate.

“Please,” he asked. I could almost swear he was begging.

I looked up at his face and hesitated before doing anything else.

“Please.”

“I-I-I love you,” I said, my voice barely a whisper.

I wasn't even sure if he could really hear me, but his next move showed me what he'd been wanting to say but couldn't.

He kissed me. This one was different than the ones before. It was gentle and affectionate, the kind you'd share with the one you love.

I love you. The three words he couldn't say.

“Our secret,” was all he said after he pulled away.


	2. The Party

I didn't go back for a few weeks. People would ask why I wasn't with Samuel and every day I came up with a new excuse. I hadn't even spoken to him since what happened.

I thought back to the last time I'd been there. I'd been left there lying on the bed, scared and unsure what to do.

I'd decided that I'd say nothing to anyone about what had happened, allowing Logan to have his little secret. And so no one could remind me of it.

“Hurry up and dress for the party,” my mother said to me. Every year, about a week before Christmas, there was a big party at the castle. Every noble in Albion attended it, as well as my mother, meaning I had to go as well.

“I don't want to go,” I argued. I didn't want to explain why, and there'd be no real excuse that would work.

“Prince Samuel will be expecting you,” she replied. “There is no reason not to go.”

 _His brother would be one._  I didn't say it out loud. I didn't want to know what would happen if she found out.

 

As much as I didn't want to go, I did anyway. The party was the same as every other year. Just about everyone who could was drinking and those who couldn't were dancing and laughing and having a good time.

I did none of these things. I stood off to the side where I thought I wouldn't be noticed.

“Long time, no see,” a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to find Samuel standing there. “Where have you been?” He was concerned for me. But, no matter how much I trusted him, I just couldn't tell him the truth.

“I've been busy,” I lied. I turned slightly away from him.

We talked a few minutes before I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned and found myself, once again, face-to-face with Logan. I managed to keep calm, at least on the outside.

“My lady,” he said politely, holding his hand out to me. “May I have this dance?” His request seemed to surprise a few women near us. I hesitated before deciding that I didn't really have much of a choice. I took his hand and walked with him to the middle of the room where the currently very small number of dancers were. Once we were there, everyone kept their distance, allowing for us to talk without being heard by others.

“You look lovely,” he said, though I ignored him. I just stared at our feet, trying not to step the wrong way.

“Look up at me,” he said. “If you watch your feet, you're more likely to take a wrong step.” I did as he said and he smiled. He paused a moment and then added, “I can see your pretty eyes now.”

I kept quiet as I had the last time I'd been this close to him. Doing this seemed to irritate him.

“Are you really so afraid of me that you can't even talk to me?”

“Yes,” I said quietly.

There was a few minutes of silence before he said anything else.

“I won't do that again,” he said suddenly.

“What?” I asked, not sure what he was really talking about.

“What I did to you,” he explained. “I lost control of myself. I just couldn't help myself. Being so close to you, it just drives me crazy.”

“That doesn't change what you did,” I said coldly. “Nothing can make up for it.”

“I know.” He looked away for a moment. “That's why I won't let it happen again.”

“I don't believe you.”

“I won't try to change your mind,” he said. He pulled me forward a bit so that we were closer. Not enough to touch, but enough to make my heartbeat race.

Neither of us said anything for the rest of the dance. I was relieved when it was finally over. Logan, however, decided to act as a proper gentleman was to act, and kissed my hand. I shuddered every time I thought of it that night.


	3. Samuel Finds Out

I went and found Samuel talking with my mother. When he saw me, he left my mother and proceeded to walk with me out into the garden where we could talk alone.

“You lied to me,” he said as soon as we were far enough away from everyone else. “You haven't been busy; you've been making up excuses not to see me.”

“It's not like that,” I said, though I didn't explain.

“Then why didn't you come?” he asked.

“I-I can't tell,” I stuttered.

“You can tell me anything,” he said, noticing how shaky I'd gotten since he asked. “You can trust me, Annie.”

“I can't tell!” I said, fighting back tears. It hurt too much just remembering it.

“What happened?” he said, pulling me to him, trying to comfort me.

“I was told not to tell.” It was all I could say.

“Who told you?” he asked, then a thought crossed his mind. “Did someone hurt you?”

I couldn't hold back anymore, all I could do was cry and nod.

“Who?” he demanded. “Who did it?”

I said nothing. “Who could have-” he started to ask himself, but stopped when he realized who it was. “He said he didn't even see you that day. It was him you were avoiding, not me.”

“Don't tell,” I begged. “I don't want anyone to know.”

“I have to do something about it,” he insisted.

“Don't.”

“He can't get away with it.”

“Please just let it go.”

“I'm least going to say something to him about it.”

“Ok,” I sighed. “Just don't let anyone hear you. No one is supposed to know.”

 

He left to find Logan, and I soon saw them in another part of the garden. Samuel appeared to be yelling. Eventually Samuel got tired of it and went up to his room. Logan then noticed and approached me.

“You told him,” he stated as he walked over to me.

“I had to,” I said, looking down at the ground. “He would have figured it out on his own anyway.”

“He'll be in his room for the rest of the night.” He turned to walk away and stopped a moment to say one last thing. “Come see me in my room after everyone's gone. Most of them have left already, so it won't be long.”


	4. Meeting With The King

As my mother was preparing to leave, I told her I was going to stay a little longer. “Samuel wasn't feeling well. I'd like to check on him.” She was always the last to leave things like this.

After she'd gone, I went up to Logan's room to meet with him as he'd said. He sat on the edge of his bed, waiting. I closed the door behind me and he motioned for me to sit next to him.

I hesitated, wondering if maybe this would end up like the last time. Just thinking about it made my heart start racing again. Despite my worries, I sat down beside him.

“I didn't think you'd come,” he said, looking me in the eyes. I looked downward, breaking the eye contact. “Don't look down; I want to see your eyes,” he said softly, lifting my chin up so that I was looking at him again. He looked down briefly and something caught his eye.

“What's this?” He grabbed the pendant of the necklace I'd been wearing. “A lily.”

“It was my grandmother's,” I explained. “Her name was Lily.”

As he let it go, a weakened link in the chain finally snapped. It fell onto the bed, though neither of us noticed.

“Why did you want me to come here?” I asked nervously, trying to change the subject.

He placed his hand on my cheek. “I had to have a moment alone with you.” Until then, he'd seemed as if he was struggling to hold himself back. The second he said it, he lost what little control he'd had and kissed me. It was forceful, but I could feel that he was trying so hard to hold back.

Eventually he couldn't fight it anymore, and pulled me tight to him and any bit of gentleness that had been left in the kiss disappeared. The forcefulness of what he was doing brought to mind the memory of a few weeks earlier. With it came the fear I'd felt that day.

 _I have to stop him._  I pulled away from the kiss and pushed him away from me, trying to get the point across that it was too close to what happened before. “You said you wouldn't....” I said softly, shaking a lot more than I realized. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, though I fought to hold them back. I wasn't going to let myself cry, not near him.

“I should stop before I lose it again,” he said, still only a few inches from me.

“I have to go,” I said, getting up and walking towards the door.

“When will you come back?” he asked as I reached the door.

“I don't know if I will come back.” I turned the door handle and left.

I only made it as far as the door to the throne room. From the shadows something grabbed a hold of me, covering my mouth so I couldn't call for help. The mysterious person dragged me into the dark throne room.

The only light was provided by a few lanterns in the center of the room. Sitting there in a circle, waiting for their fifth companion, were four guards. It wasn't hard to tell that they had drank way more than they should have.

I was thrown into the center of the men.

“So this is the one then?” one of them said. “She seems pretty young.”

“You mean young and pretty,” a second joked. “You sure she's the right one?”

“I saw them together myself,” said the one who'd dragged me in. “And she just came from his room.”

“Well then,” said a fourth voice, “what are we waiting for? Who gets her first?”

“What do you want with me?” My voice was quiet and shaky.

“You are going to do  _everything_  you did to Logan a few weeks ago to  _all five of us_.” 


	5. Rescued

“If I refuse?”

“You can't.” The fifth one, who was behind me at the time, restrained me from trying to run.

“Don't try any funny stuff either,” the first voice said.

“Like screaming.”

“And biting.”

“And scratching. That really hurts.”

“And if I do it anyway?” I challenged.

“We'll tell everyone about your little affair with Logan.”

That little threat, despite it being mostly untrue, was enough to shut me up. To them, that was practically telling them to get on with their plan. With the one still holding me back and covering my mouth, another stepped forward and grabbed the front of my dress, ripping the front of it open.

I struggled as much as I could, trying to get them to loosen their grip or get to where I could bite the finger of the hand over my mouth. Before either of those could happen, the door burst open.

You'd think I'd have been more afraid with who it was being there, but despite my fear of him, I was relieved to see Logan standing there.

“Scatter!” one of the voices shouted, and I immediately felt the one holding me release his grip.

Logan rushed to my side, holding me close to him. The tears I'd forced back earlier finally won out. I clung to him, too afraid to let go.

“They know.” It was all I could say through the tears. It was all I needed to say. The rest he already knew.

“You're safe,” he said soothingly. “They can't hurt you now. They won't get away with this.” When I'd calmed down, he started to let go and stand up.

“Don't go,” I begged, not even thinking of what I was saying.

“I'll stay,” he said. “I need to see what they've done to you though. Can you do that?”

I nodded and pulled away, letting him see what they'd managed to do. His gaze lingered a moment on what they'd done before he asked if they'd done anything else. I shook my head, too shaken up to really say anything.

“I guess I came just in time,” he said. I just nodded, clinging to him again. “I think I'm beginning to see how Samuel felt about what I'd done.”

I said nothing and just buried my face in his neck.

“I thought I'd never hold you like this again. You seemed so upset when you left.”

“I was scared. After the first time you...”

“I'll never be able to show you how sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me.”

“What you did will never be as horrible as what they would have done,” I told him.

“How can you be so sure of that?” He had every reason to be unsure about the whole thing.

“Because you love me.”

It was easy to tell that I'd caught him off guard. “How-” he started, but re-thought what he was going to say. “I've never said anything like that.”

“You didn't need to. I can feel it,” I said, looking up at him. “I can feel you holding yourself back. I feel it when you kiss me. I see it in the way you protect me.”

He said nothing. There wasn't anything he really could say.

“I should be getting home,” I said after a few minutes of silence. “My mother will worry.”

“I'll have one of my soldiers escort you,” he offered. “I don't want them coming after you. I'll stay here and deal with the ones involved.”

“Ok,” was all I could say. He motioned for me to follow him. I did as he requested. He handed me a cloak to cover myself.

He then escorted me to the door where my escort waited for me. “I forgot,” he said, pulling something from his pocket. “You dropped this earlier. I saw it and went looking for you.”

My necklace. I took it from his hand, allowing mine to linger there a moment before pulling it away. “Thank you.”


	6. The Mother Finds Out

I didn't get home until really late. My mother had fallen asleep on the table waiting for me. I covered her with a blanket and went to bed.

I awoke early the next morning to find her still asleep at the table. I left a note saying I'd be in the shop and proceeded to go open the shop.

Along the way, everyone was busy gossiping about a mysterious event that caused five guards to be locked up. The stories ranged from theft to murder to treason. No one knew the true reason for their imprisonment, except me.

All day long as I worked in the shop, everyone had a story to tell. As the day went on, I began telling a few the true story, though none of them believed it.

“They attacked a girl at the King's party,” I said, keeping the fact that I was the girl in the story a secret. “I hear the King himself rescued her before they could do any harm to her. The most they could do was tear her dress.”

“That's ridiculous,” Martha, a middle-aged mother of two, argued. “Everyone's saying they broke into the treasury.”

“Annie,” my mother's voice called from the doorway. I hoped she hadn't heard the story I'd told Martha. “How did the front of your dress get ripped open?”

Before I could say anything, Martha made the connection. “You- you were attacked by those guards.”

“Attacked?”

“They were drunk,” I explained. “The King just happened to be passing by at the right time. He was there in time to keep anything bad from happening.”

“You should have told me! Where are they?”

“They were locked up early this morning,” Martha informed us.

“Martha,” I said. “It's very important that you don't tell anyone that you know that it was me. You can tell anyone you want about what happened, just don't say it was me.”

“I'm going to give them a piece of my mind.” My mother was still going on about the imprisoned guards. “Attacking a helpless girl like that, what were they thinking?”

She kept going on and on about it until I told her to go irritate them with it.

“You're right. I should.”

_Finally. Peace and quiet._

I kept on working in the shop until I ran out of a few different materials. I looked over at the clock, noticing that it had been a couple hours since my mother had left to berate the guards.

_It's close to time to close. I can go up to the general store and pick up what I can from there and then get mom on the way back._

I closed up and headed out. When I got closer to where the guards were being held, I heard voices call out, knowing the words were meant for me.

“You can't hide behind him forever. He won't always be there to protect you!”

“He condemns us to this place for attempting a crime which he has already succeeded in committing!”

No one but me and my mother paid any attention to their words. I was the only one who truly knew what they meant.

“Ask the girl yourself. Ask her of what  _he_   _did_  to her. Ask  _her._ ”

_They're going to ruin everything. Only two know who the girl is that they are talking about._

They rambled on. Giving no names and strongly hinting at the identity of the “he” they spoke of. I proceeded to ignore their comments and taunting.

“I know you hear us, girl,” one of the five said, speaking directly to me. “I watched you with him. Whether you willing let him do those things to you, or he forced you into it, either you or Logan screwed up. Especially since you refused us. We know your dirty little secret,  _Anna._ ”

I froze. I had to force myself not to tremble or show that I'd heard everything.  _He couldn't know. Could he? How could he have seen?_  Eventually the answer to that hit me.  _The keyhole. He must have watched through it._

“Annie?” my mother placed her hand on my shoulder.

“Let's just go home,” I said bitterly.  _Did they really have to ruin everything? I'd worked so hard to keep what happened that day a secret._

My mother said nothing until we were safe inside our house. Safe for the time being anyway.

“Is it true?” she asked. When I said nothing, she spoke again. “Did Logan force you to do what they said he did?”

“I wasn't going to say anything,” I said, neither confirming or denying it. For her, that was as good as saying it was true. “It doesn't matter to anyone but me.”

“Samuel was never really busy,” she realized. “You were just avoiding his brother.”

“Yes,” I said maintaining my bitter tone. “There's more to the story than what they know. Reasons for what happened that you'd never understand. And I won't explain.”

She said nothing after that. She was angry, and made no effort to hide it. Within in minutes, she stormed out the door, and I had a very good idea as to where she was going. She was going to have a similar talk with Logan that she'd had with the guards. I had no doubt that this would likely get violent, and could possibly land her a spot in the cells with the guards she's had a talking to earlier.

I knew there was only one thing I could do. I had to stop her from doing anything too serious. It was my turn to be the one to do the protecting.


	7. Annie's Feelings

I couldn't beat her there if I tried. I could, however, prevent too much damage from being done. As soon as I made it to the castle, I stopped the first guard I could find and asked him to bring a few guards up to drag my mother out of there. I could hear the yelling, but I couldn't understand who was say what or anything that was being said. The only thing that I could tell what it was was just a loud smack.

It was obvious that my mother had slapped him. As I thought about it, I found myself secretly hoping he wasn't hurt. My mother could be terrifying and dangerous when angry.

Minutes after I'd heard the sound, I saw the guards dragging my mother out of the room and into another to calm her down. I stayed out of her sight until she was gone and proceeded to find Logan.

I found him in his room, walking slowly around the room.

“Are you alright?” He jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. He looked at me, and based on his facial reaction, he hadn't expected to see me again.

“I'm fine,” he said in his calm voice. One look at the left side of his face said differently.

“You're bleeding,” I said, knowing exactly what had cut it. My mother's wedding ring. It had been my grandmother's, and had one spot on it where the metal was sharp like razor.

“I'll be alright,” he said again, turning away slightly.

I reached up and turned him back to me. “Let me help you,” I insisted. “It's my fault this happened. The least I can do is help you.”

“No,” he replied. It took me a moment to realize he meant it wasn't my fault. “I never should have done that to you. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine.”

“It's my fault she did this,” I stated. “If I'd told her that I'd done what we did willingly, she would have slapped me instead.” I got a wet cloth and asked him to sit with me. He hesitated, realizing he'd have to be close to me. “Please come here,” I begged. He sat beside me, but as far away as he could.

“You know I can't be close to you without losing control of myself,” he said softly. I turned his head so I could clean the blood from the cut. I worked as gently as I could, trying not to get to close like he hinted that I should.

“I sent the guards up here,” I told him. “I knew if someone wasn't here to stop her, something worse could have happen. She has the same temper that got my father killed when I was little.”

“I thought you were afraid of me,” he said, sadly.

“I still am,” I admitted. “But it's not just you. There's one thing that scares me more.”

“What might that be?” he asked as I finished cleaning the cut. Before answering, I did the one thing he hadn't expected. I kissed him. I tried my best to make it as sweet and loving as that last kiss we'd shared that day that seemed so far away.

“The way I feel about you,” I finally said when I pulled away. “It scares me. The things you've done to me, and how I feel about you, they don't make sense. But then again, does love ever really make any sense?”

For awhile, he just stared at me. Eventually I had to look away from him; I couldn't take the silent staring. “Don't look away,” he said gently, turning me back to him. I hadn't realized he was just a couple inches from me. “I like-”

“-to see my eyes.” I smiled at him, and, unable to stand the closeness any longer, pressed my lips against his. I felt his body stiffen and the relax again, suggesting that I'd surprised him. I placed my hands on his chest and his were around my waist. I could feel his heartbeat growing faster the more it went on. It wasn't long before I felt the forcefulness inside him building up.

He pulled away and moved his body as far from me as he could while still sitting on the bed. “I don't want to lose control again. I don't want to hurt you. Not again.”

I crawled up to him, pressed my body to his and wrapped my arms around him. “I want you to lose control...” I whispered. That was all it took. Soon we were back to what we'd started, only I was now on top of him, and he didn't mind.

After a few more minutes, he pulled away again.

“You're sure about this?” he asked, now laying beside me.

“I'm sure.”

“You're sure?” he asked again. “You're shaking so much...”

“I'm a little scared,” I admitted. I made it this far, and I wasn't going to back out now. Not when I could see how badly he wanted this.

“We don't have to do this,” he offered.

“I want this,” I said. “It's just...”

“What is it?”

“Will it hurt?”

He was quiet a moment before answering. “Maybe a little at first,” he admitted. “But nothing like before.”

I considered it a moment and made up my mind.

“I'm yours.”

Any bit of restraint he had left shattered the second I said those words.


	8. A Broken Heart

I woke the next morning, still laying there in his arms. Logan was still asleep, and I debated on whether or not to get up. I didn't have to decide, because his eyes soon opened.

For a moment he looked surprised, as if he'd thought last night was all a dream. Once he realized it had really happened, he smiled at me. “I never thought anything like this could ever happened,” he said, hugging me. “I'm so glad it did.”

I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his, showing him that I'd meant everything I'd told him and that I still felt what I'd said. For the first time, he didn't need to hold himself back.

Our moment was cut short by the sound of the door swinging open. The interrupter was not who we expected. It just happened to be the worst possible person at the time.

“Hey Logan what-” Samuel stopped when he saw us laying there.

My heart felt like it was being ripped apart by balverines when I saw the look on his face.

“Samuel-” I started to say, but he didn't want to hear a word I had to say. He ran out the door faster than he had come in. As I looked back at Logan, he just nodded. He knew what I was asking and he knew what I had to do.

“Do what you have to do.” Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, I climbed out of bed and set out to find the friend whose heart I'd undoubtedly broken.


	9. I'm Sorry

Samuel wasn't hard to find. We'd been friends since we were kids, so I knew every little place he liked to go when he was upset. This time, he'd chosen a little secluded area of the garden surround by really tall bushes. It was probably the prettiest of the places he liked, but its prettiness wasn't what was on my mind.

Right now, I had a lot of explaining to do. “Samuel...”

“Why?” He spoke before I even had much of a chance to say anything. The voice that was usually so happy and carefree was now filled with only pain and anger. “How could you even want anything to do with  _him_ after what he did to you? Why would you even care about him?”

Right now I really wished we hadn't been so close. That voice was like a knife straight through my heart. I wished I could answer that question myself. Samuel... he had probably cared about me this whole time, yet I never thought it even possible.

It was painfully obvious how upset he was. Knowing that it was completely my fault didn't help either. But you can't control who you fall in love with. If I could have, it would have been Samuel who I had chosen. But that's not how love and fate work.

I wanted to tell him that I was sorry. I wanted to say something to comfort him. But no matter how much you may want something, sometimes it will never be within your reach. As much as I wished I could, I couldn't do a thing. No answer, no comforting words, no apology... nothing...

“Alright. I get it.” I didn't say anything. There wasn't anything I could say. All that I could do was watch him as he turned and walked away from me.

_I'm sorry..._

I didn't bother moving from where I stood. After what had happened, I should have cried. Or even said anything at all... but I didn't do either. Even now, I couldn't do a thing. Not until I felt a familiar pairs of arms wrap around me from behind.

“He'll be alright,” Logan's voice reassured me. “Samuel just needs some time to get over it. And even if he never does, you have me. Even if he never forgives you, I'll still love you.”

“I couldn't say anything to him...”

“It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have each other. Nothing is going to change that.”

He was right. Even if I'd lost my best friend, I still had the man I loved. For me, that little bit was more than enough to tell me that I would be happy for the rest of my life with Logan.


End file.
